Legends of beasts and birds
by MegaScythe
Summary: This is my first pokefic posted and my first fic in fanfiction.net. I hope peepz out theree would read it! ^_^; Pls, just one review won't hurt.(gives puppy dog eyes)


The Legend of Raikou  
  
By MegaScythe  
  
My first fic turned out to be a Poke'fic after all... :P Sorry! I hadn't thought of a digimon plot and cooked this up instead! Very, very sorry!! (hides behind his infamously huge scythe) I just hope everyone enjoys the fic and please review!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In a deep forest, a tower looms over some trees which surrounds it. Inside, a pair of red eyes opened and electricity sparked around it. The sky suddenly turned dark as thunderclouds grouped together in the sky. The beast stood mightily on its four legs and looked out of the tower. It leaped up to the roof and looked around. Just then, it opened its mouth wide into a mighty roar declaring that it had awakened...  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
It's a bright, sunny day in the mountains and a great day to go hiking! Um... IF you're in good shape to hike, that is... Let's see how Ash, Misty and Brock are putting up.  
  
"How much farther are we from the rest house...?" Ash asked, his Pikachu agreeing with him as well.  
  
"Ash, stop complaining! You were the one who wanted to go hiking! So, stop complaining and start climbing!" Misty said, sitting on a nearby ledge. Brock was ahead of them by a ledge since his Geodude helped him up.  
  
"There's a rest house a few more ledges ahead of us. We should be there in no time, if we don't make short stops all the way up." Brock said, looking down at his two companions.  
  
"Well, I'll try if I can stop my leg from cramping..." Ash said, letting his Bulbasaur carry him up where Brock was standing on.  
  
"Hey Brock, is it just my imagination or is that a Scizor there?" Ash asked, pointing behind the taller boy. He turned around and sure enough, saw the Poke'mon jumping from ledge to ledge with ease.  
  
"It looks just like Shingo's!" Ash exclaimed as he remembered the computer whiz kid.  
  
"But, I bet I can catch this one! Cyndaquil, I choose you!" Ash threw a Poke' ball to a low ledge that could easily let a Flamethrower attack hit the Bug/Grass/Steel/Flying type Poke'mon. (Are those Scizor's types? Sorry, I don't have anyone in class who'd let me trade a Scyther!) The little fire Poke'mon yawned upon being called and flared the fire on its back.  
  
"Alright Cyndaquil, use your Flamethrower attack on that Scizor!" Ash said, pointing to the flying scissors Poke'mon. Cyndaquil opened its mouth and exhaled, letting a long blaze of fire heading straight for the Scizor. Surprisingly, the Scizor was fast enough to turn around and swung both pinchers down as if it was holding an axe in hopes of cutting the flame in half. Miraculously, it did.  
  
"What!? I didn't know a grass Poke'mon could do that!" Ash said as Cyndaquil stopped its fire. Ash was expecting the red Scyther to counter-attack but instead, it gave out a short, ear-splitting screech. There could've been an avalanche but the screech it gave out wasn't loud enough to cause one.  
  
"Wonder what that was for?" Misty asked, turning to Brock. Just then, a Pidgeot's caw can be heard. A Pidgeot stopped right next to the Scizor and someone was on its back.  
  
"What was that about? Oh, I get it. Someone tried to capture you. Where is he or she?" the boy asked. The Scizor pointed at Ash and the boy went down face-to-face with Ash. He was Ash's height, if not slightly taller, with dark blue hair (think Ken from Digimon season 2) and turquoise eyes. He wore a black and red bandanna above his bangs and he was wearing a purple T-shirt with a green long-sleeved one underneath and a pair of red fingerless gloves and a pair of jeans that covered the back of his blue sneakers.  
  
"Hey, sorry for letting my Scizor out on his own around here. He didn't want to stay in the poke' ball see so I let him climb uphill for training. Oh and, about trying to capture him, you don't have to apologize. It was my fault to start with. By the way, my name's Jett Warren. What's yours?" Jett held out a hand in a hand shake. Ash accepted it.  
  
"It's okay. I should be the one apologizing really... I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Where're you from?" Ash asked in return.  
  
"Oh, right. Silly me! I'm from New Bark Town. And, you said you're from Pallet? Then, you're a Kanto Poke'mon trainer!" Jett said in amazement. Ash nodded.  
  
"And... aren't you two Misty and Brock from Cerulean and Pewter city gym!?" Jett said, pointing to the two gym leaders.  
  
"Yeah. Gym leaders need some time out too, you know." Brock said.  
  
"Cool... You've got gym leaders to join your journey! Anyway, you guys heading to the rest house? I'll come along." Jett offered.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
At the rest house...  
  
"Oh, Jett, mon ami! Where have you been!? I have been waiting for nearly half an hour, you know!? Oh, and who are those?" said a fairly small girl with a heavy French accent, looking at Ash and the two gym leaders.  
  
"Guys, this is Harle. Her brother and she are joining me in my journey. We just stopped here to get some rock Poke'mon for her brother. He said he's hunting for a Golem around here." Jett explained. Harle nodded. She was very pretty. She had a very pale complexion, almost as white as snow, brilliant green eyes with long, wavy strawberry-blond hair flowing down her back. (Wavy as in Hermione in Harry Potter.) She also had a brown barrette on her head. She had a dark red poncho on with an orange blouse underneath and she was wearing a pair of brown knee-length shorts and a pair of brown slip-in shoes.  
  
"Oh, Jett! You are late, as always! I'm sure your Poke'mon are tired by now. Go get them treated." said a boy with a French accent. Though he tried to sound American. He had blue eyes, as blue as Kingdra's scales, short and rather spiky reddish blond hair and he wore a vest over a forest green T- shirt with a matching green pair of trousers and red trainers. Jett rolled his eyes and pointed at the boy.  
  
"That's Jacques (Pronounced as JOCKS), Harle's brother. He may be the eldest among all three of us but I can beat him in a Poke'mon battle any day." Jett said, walking towards the counter to have his Poke'mon treated.  
  
"Wow, from his Scizor's looks, I can guess he's a pretty good trainer." Misty said as Togepi chirped happily. She sat down on a couch when Harle plopped on the couch with a Pichu cradled in her arms.  
  
"So, you're Misty, right?" Harle asked, her green eyes sparkling with joy. Misty nodded before replying,  
  
"Yeah. Say Harle, where are you from? I don't think I visited a city with French people around." Misty said.  
  
"Oh, you haven't? I'm from Goldenrod City originally but I moved to New Bark 5 years ago." Harle explained.  
  
"Really? I heard Goldenrod City is a very nice city! I'd love to go there!" Misty said.  
  
"I enjoy shopping zere. Zere are a lot of choices there, no?" she asked. "And I have to admit, you have a well-raised Togepi. Don't you want it to evolve?" she asked again.  
  
"No, I prefer Togepi like this. And I think you have a well- raised Pichu too. Do you have a nick name for it?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah. His name is Francoise. (Pronunciation: FRAN-SOO-WAH. Just in case some peepz dunno how to pronounce.) I've had him ever since he was an egg." While Misty was talking with Harle, Brock was busy talking and comparing their Poke'mon's status with Jacques.  
  
"You've got a good Crobat there, Brock. You really pay attention to their conditions!"  
  
"Your Ariados isn't half as bad either, Jacques. Are you planning to be a breeder?" Brock asked.  
  
"I already am! And I'm planning to be the best breeder in the whole world!"  
  
"Too bad." Brock said.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Jacques asked.  
  
"Because, I'll be the world's best breeder before you can!" Brock said.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! We'll see. I'll take you on! Who'll be the best breeder first!" Jacques said heartily. While Brock was having a conversation with Jacques, Ash was busy with Jett.  
  
"So Ash, what Poke'mon do you always bring with you?" Jett asked.  
  
"Well, I bring my Pikachu, Noctowl, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile."  
  
"Wow... three of the rarest poke'mon! Well, not as rare as the legendary ones, though..." Jett said, taking a sip out of his mug.  
  
"What poke'mon are in you team?" Ash asked.  
  
"Not much. I only bring my Pidgeot for transport. Otherwise, it's my Scizor, Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon and Espeon." Jett said.  
  
"Whoa! Five fox poke'mon!! That's pretty cool!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks! I like my poke'mon the way they are so, I sometimes let them battle according to their own strategies. Only if I think they can handle it by themselves."  
  
"Wow... with capabilities like your Scizor, you can be a great Poke'mon master." Ash said.  
  
"Well, I'd say you are too! And I get the feeling we'd be in a group for some time, Ash." Jett said.  
  
As Jett had said, a beautiful friendship had just begun between the two of them.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
...I don't know what others think but, please,  
  
R&R! And I'll continue. Capiece? 


End file.
